The present invention relates to an arrangement and to a method pertaining to a breechblock-equipped weapon such as to render the weapon unusable in the event of unauthorized appropriation.
An object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement and a method by means of which a weapon will be destroyed in conjunction with unauthorized handling of the weapon. This object is achieved with the arrangement and the method having the characteristic features set forth herein below.
The inventive arrangement assists in making the theft of such weapons uninteresting, by virtue of the fact that the weapon will be damaged to such an extent as to make repair of the weapon extremely difficult and complicated to carry out.
The arrangement can be combined with many different types of alarm systems and devices which generate an alarm signal that activates the inventive arrangement so as to destroy the weapon.
The inventive arrangement has both technical and economical advantages.